Il dolore ti trasforma
by pikkola akane
Summary: e se ad un tratto Camilla scoprisse cosa vuol dire veramente soffrire? e se fosse tutta colpa di Fabrizio? chi la aiuterà ad uscirne e.. cosa accadrà?
1. Chapter 1

**COSA PUO' FARTI DIVENTARE IL DOLORE?**

Ultimo giorno di scuola.

Tutti i ragazzi stavano uscendo da scuola allegri e straordinariamente allegri per l'arrivo delle vacanze estive.

Camilla stava uscendo correndo dall'aula. Quel giorno finalmente avrebbe confessato i suoi sentimenti a Fabrizio. Si erano messi d'accordo di trovarsi dietro alla scuola; il posto l'aveva scelto Camilla in modo che Alessia non li avrebbe trovati.

Stava uscendo dalla scuola, attraversò di colpo la strada e non vide che un ragazzo si stava avvicinando con una moto.

Si sentì solo una frenata improvvisa e poi più niente.

La ragazza era per terra che fissava l'asfalto terrorizzata. Fortunatamente il ragazzo dai riflessi pronti aveva frenato e fermato la moto.

Camilla si stava ancora riprendendo quando notò che il ragazzo le stava parlando e pensare che non si era nemmeno accorta che il ragazzo fosse sceso dalla moto.

-Tutto bene?- le chiese. Lei alzò il viso e rimase come in trance.

Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere: era come se un angelo fosse disceso dal cielo. Davanti a lei c'era un ragazzo molto bello con dei capelli biondi come i suoi e degli occhi color cioccolato davvero travolgenti.

Dentro di sé aveva come l'impressione di averlo già visto e fissandolo capì che lui stava pensando proprio quello che stava pensando lei.

Senza che me ne resi conto gli risposi che stavo bene e lui mi offrì la sua mano per alzarmi. Quel lieve contatto ci provocò una strana sensazione che ci fece allontanare subito uno dall'altra.

-Scusa se ti sono venuta addosso e che avevo la testa da un'altra parte!- dissi scherzando ma soprattutto per rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante.

-Figurati ma le bambine come te dovrebbero stare più attente- disse con un tono acido che mi fece infuriare. "Bambina" a me, ma chi si crede di essere. Io non sono una bambina, ho già 16 anni!!

-Ehi bambina a chi! Brutto presuntuoso e io che ti avevo chiesto anche scusa...- e detto questo me ne andai arrabbiata più che mai anche se quell'incontro, in qualche modo mi aveva sconvolto dentro.

Mentre se ne andava il ragazzo si accorse di un piccolo oggetto in terra. Lo raccolse e notò che era una collanina con una C incastonata.

-Che stupida, deve averla persa mentre ci siamo scontrati e non se n'è neanche accorta- disse con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

Starno per lui perché da tempo niente e nessuno riusciva più a farlo sorridere.

Se la mise in tasca e se ne andò.

"Che rabbia!!" penso mentre cammino. Ad un certo punto mi guardo intorno e non riesco neanche a ricordarmi come sono arrivata lì. Guardo l'orologio e per un pelo non mi viene un infarto: erano le 17 e io avevo appuntamento con Fabrizio alle 16... "Accidenti sono in super ritardo. Per colpa di quello sbruffone non mi sono resa conto che il tempo passava!"


	2. Una Brutta Sorpresa

UNA BRUTTA SORPRESA

Ormai stava correndo da qualche minuto e già non c'è la faceva più. Dentro di lei sperava che Fabrizio fosse ancora lì ma sapeva che era molto improbabile.

Sicuramente dopo un'ora di attesa si sarà stufato e se ne sarà andato. " come ho fatto a dimenticarmi la cosa più importante!".

Mentre pensava e si malediceva mentalmente arrivò alla meta.

Il loro punto di ritrovo era dietro alla scuola in un parco, che in pochi conoscevano perché rimaneva nascosto a causa del grande edificio scolastico, che anche Camilla aveva scoperto per caso.

Quando arrivò sentì delle voci e con tutto il cuore sperò fosse Fabrizio e con sua grande felicità lo trovò lì ma non era da solo.

Si nascose dietro un muro e cercò di ascoltare la loro conversazione. Sentiva chiaramente la voce di Fabrizio ma non riusciva bene a capire di chi fosse l'altra.

Ciao Fabrizio

Ciao Samuele

Che cosa fai qua, aspetti forse qualcuno? chiese molto incuriosito.

Si, sto aspettando Camilla perché voleva dirmi una cosa ma come al solito è in ritardo rispose sorridendo ripensando a tutte le volte in cui Camilla era arrivata in ritardo; ogni volta arrivava tutta rossa in viso per la lunga corsa che aveva appena fatto e tutta dispiaciuta per il ritardo ma era sempre talmente buffa che lui non poteva non ridere.

Ripensandoci era sempre lei che, in qualche modo, lo faceva sempre ridere.

Ah capisco.. senti Fabrizio tu forse avrai saputo che io ho confessato i miei sentimenti a Camilla... , Fabrizio si fece immediatamente serio ..pur sapendo i suoi sentimenti per te, ma io ti giuro che farò di tutto per conquistarla quindi stalle lontano o te la vedrai con me, capito?

Fabrizio non aveva detto una parola ma dentro di sé era pieno di rabbia.

Però voglio ancora chiederti una cosa: tu sei innamorato di Camilla o no?

Fabrizio non sapeva cosa rispondere e per di più non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di stare al suo gioco.

Che faccia tosta. Comunque a me non interessa. Se ti piace così tanto fatti avanti. Per me non ci sono problemi . Dicendo questo se ne andò.

Camilla aveva assistito alla discussione tra i due ragazzi e ancora non riusciva a crederci. Nella sua mente ritornavano quelle parole: "non mi interessa", " fatti avanti", "per me non ci sono problemi".

In un attimo il suo cuore andò in mille pezzi e con sé tutta la sua vita.

Ripensò a tutti i momenti passati con Fabrizio e a tutte le illusioni che si era fatta e che l'avevano resa ceca davanti alla realtà.

In quel momento si accorse che per tutto quel periodo si era illusa di un qualcosa che non era mai esistito e che lei si era creata da sola.

Ripensò agli ultimi anni trascorsi e si rese conto che gli aveva sprecati per andare dietro ad un ragazzo a cui non importava niente di lei. Eppure in alcuni momenti le era sembrato davvero interessato a lei ma a quanto pare si era immaginata tutto.

Senza che rendersene conto iniziò a piovere.

Rimase immobile per qualche minuto e poi come se si fosse risvegliata di colpo, si incamminò per ritornare a casa.

Intanto Fabrizio era rinchiuso in camera sua che ripensava alla discussione con Samuele e si malediceva per quello che aveva detto. "Possibile che non riesco ad esternare i miei sentimenti!"

Camilla ormai stava camminando da un bel po' per strada e a causa della pioggia, era fradicia da capo a piedi.

Nessuno si accorgeva di lei e per lei era come se non esistesse nessun'altro apparte lei.

La strada era deserta e si sentiva solo in lontananza il rumore di una moto che si stava avvicinando a gran velocità.

Arrivata al semaforo, la moto si fermò e il ragazzo che la guidava notò una strana ragazza che camminava senza ombrello.

" Pensa te che coincidenza".

Parcheggiò la moto e le si avvicinò.

Ehi tu, bambina, ci si rivede eh? ma non ottenne risposta allora la fermò e quando la ragazza si girò, rimase terrorizzato dallo sguardo che lei aveva.

Era impressionante: i suoi occhi erano, come dire, "privi di vita" cioè non sprizzavano più la vita come quando l'aveva quasi "messa sotto".

Non riusciva a capire cosa potesse averla fatta cambiare così tanto.

Ehi ma stai bene?

Si non ti preoccupare

Sicura?

Ho detto che sto bene. Adesso lasciami stare per favore

Guarda che una bambina come te non dovrebbe essere più educata!

Lo so. Mi dispiace

Rimase sbalordito. Lo stesso pomeriggio lo aveva quasi aggredito mentre adesso gli dava anche ragione e si scusava pure.

Senti ricominciamo da capo. Io sono Ryan e tu sei..?

Camilla

Adesso capisco la C sulla collana!

Di cosa parli scusa?

Di questa. Oggi ti deve essere caduta. Tieni

Ah grazie. Ora devo andare

Aspetta. Senti se vuoi ti do un passaggio visto che sei senza ombrello e poi con la mia moto faremo più veloce

Se ti va e così salì sulla moto.

Se non ti stringi rischi di volare via disse. Così le prese le mani e gliele strinse intorno alla sua vita. Quel contatto, stranamente, lo rese più sicuro e dentro di lui sentì che doveva proteggerla. Proteggerla come se fosse sua sorella. Le diede un casco e ripartì.


	3. Il Cambiamento

Ormai era da qualche minuto che la moto sfrecciava sull'asfalto sotto la pioggia.

Camilla stava abbracciata al ragazzo che in quel momento le dava uno strano senso si protezione.

Ryan stava ripensando alla ragazza che gli stava dietro sul sellino posteriore e non potè che provare pietà per quella creatura che era così piccola e anche così fragile. Si stupì di provare questa senso di protezione verso di lei. E pensare che lui era talmente abituato ad andare veloce che era come se in quel momento stesse andando a rallentatore. Ma adesso stava andando piano solo perchè non voleva spaventare la ragazza.

Mentre pensava a tutto questo improvvisamente si accorse di non sapere dove andare anche perchè conosceva a malapena quella ragazza di nome Camilla.

Scusa, ma non so dove devo andare..

Ahh.. devi andare ancora dritto e poi girare alla prima a destra, la prima casa è la mia. grazie disse Camilla e poi dopodichè ritornò nel suo stato di trance.

Seguite le indicazioni arrivarono alla meta. Pioveva ancora ed entrambi erano fradici.

Scesero dalla moto e improvvisamente si creò un silenzio imbarazzante.

Ok.. allora eccoti sana a e salva a casa disse un po' scherzando Ryan.

Si grazie... grazie davvero per avermi riaccompagnata.

Figurati! disse mettendo le braccia dietro alla nuca e incrociandole.

Beh adesso è meglio che ti lasci entrare se no i tuoi genitori potrebbero preoccuparsi..

Ah non c'è problema per quello perchè i miei sono in vacanza e ritornano fra qualche giorno

Ah ok. Ma scusa ti hanno lasciato a casa da sola?? disse un po' sorpreso.

Si ma non ti preoccupare, non è la prima volta. I miei viaggiano spesso e io per non perdere troppi giorni di scuola rimanevo a casa affermò anche se Ryan potè notare un velo di tristezza nella sua voce.

Come vuoi.. adesso entra in casa o potresti prenderti un raffreddore ok? e fece per andarsene ma venne bloccato dalla voce di Camilla.

Senti perchè non entri così ti asciughi un po' e nel frattempo potrei offrirti qualche cosa da bere per sdebitarmi del passaggio .

Ryan non riusciva a capire: qualche minuto prima non aveva neanche spiccicato una parola e adesso la sua tristezza, che lo aveva quasi spaventato, era sparita per lasciar spazio a quel sorriso che lo invitava ad entrare.

Non era abituato a questa gentilezza anche perchè quasi nessuno osava avvicinarsi ad un tipo come lui. Molti lo definivano freddo come il ghiaccio e per questo nessuno gli stava vicino. Da piccolo aveva sofferto molto questa lontananza ma con il crescere ci aveva fatto l'abitudine e più passava il tempo e più era contento di non avere persone che cercano di intrufolarsi nella sua vita e che cercavano di capirlo. Crescendo poi si era avvicinato alla mala vita finchè non era finito in una specie di banda che non era di quelle piene di teppisti ma l'unica in cui aveva trovato la sua vera "famiglia"e in cui poteva mostrarsi per quello che era veramente.

Improvvisamente ritornò alla realtà e si sorprese di vedere ancora la ragazza che gli sorrideva.

Allora hai deciso? chiese lei con gentilezza

Come vuoi...

E per te questa è una risposta?? disse lei un po' innervosita

E come avrei dovuto rispondere secondo te?? le rispose in modo strafottente come se volesse farla innervosire.

Per esempio: si grazie. non è tanto difficile!!

Se lo dici tu. Allora mi vuoi far entrare o rimaniamo qua sotto la pioggia??

Ohh!! Non so come fai ma riesci sempre a farmi saltare i nervi!! detto questo si diresse verso la porta e la aprì.

Allora vuoi entrare?

Non le rispose ma entrò come se fosse a casa sua.

Carina

Cosa scusa??

La casa.. è carina... anche se è fin troppo ordinata per i miei gusti.

Vedo che non ti smentisci mai!

Detto questo si diresse al piano superiore e lasciò il ragazzo nell'entrata.

In quella piccola attesa Ryan potè notare le foto che raffiguravano la ragazza insieme alla sua famiglia con quel suo sorriso smagliante appese sui muri. Vedere tutta quella felicità si ritrovò a pensare alla sua di infanzia: tutto il contrario ma adesso non voleva ripensare a quei ricordi tristi.

Improvvisamente la ragazza tornò di sotto e Ryan notò che si era cambiata.

Senti al piano di sopra c'è il bagno dove ti puoi cambiare. Ti ho messo della roba asciutta che spero ti vada bene

Ah ok

Io sarò qua sotto che preparò qualcosa di caldo ok? Fai pure con calma

Ok e salì di sopra.

Camilla si diresse verso la cucina e mise a fare una buona cioccolata calda.

Quando le due cioccolate furono pronte si diresse verso il salotto con in mano le due tazze fumanti. Dopo pochi secondi arrivò anche il ragazzo. Indossava un semplice paio di pantaloni con sopra una t-shirt nera con delle scritte bianche.

Vedo che hai finito disse soddisfatta

Si

Ho preparato della cioccolato caldo, spero che ti piaccia

A chi è che non piace

Si sedettero e ritornò il silenzio.

Allora non per essere invadente ma quanti anni hai?? chiese improvvisamente Camilla

18

Ah allora sei più grande.. io ne ho 16 ma non ti ho mai visto a scuola..

Infatti io non ci vado

Cosa?? E cosa fai lavori?'

Si qualche lavoretto qua e là... non mi è mai piaciuta la scuola

A per questo neanche a me e poi non sono proprio un asso nello studio io!! disse ridendo

Questo lo avevo capito!

Ma come ti permetti!! Aggrrrrr non mi conosci neanche e già giudichi!!

Hai ragione non ti conosco ma sei tu quella che mi ha fatto entrare in casa tua disse con quel tono da saputello che a camilla dava tanto sui nervi.

Devi sempre avere l'ultima parola vero?'

Si e devo dire che mi piace..

E sei anche presuntuoso..

Se lo dici tu..

Ma non sai dire altro??

Si che so dire altro ma con una come te non si può dire che questo..

Cosa??

Camilla era così furiosa che si alzò di scatto e inconsciamente si inciampò nel tappeto e cadde per terra rovesciandosi tutta la cioccolata addosso.

Ahia che male!!

Ryan cominciò a ridere come non aveva mai fatto, non riusciva a trattenersi.

Menomale che la cioccolata era fredda!! disse continuando a ridere.

Che ti ridi!! avrei potuto farmi male!!

Sei così buffa.. solo un'imbranata come te poteva fare una cosa del genere!! Ah ah aha ah

Più il ragazzo rideva e più Camilla si infuriava ma ad un certo punto si fermò a guardare il ragazzo e le venne in mente che era la prima volta che lo vedeva ridere così.

Lo sai che sei più carino quando sorridi?? disse con una spontaneità che fece imbarazzare il ragazzo.

Oh non ci credo.. il grande Ryan è diventato tutto rosso per un complimento!! ahahahah

Non è vero!! Te lo sei sognata!!

Si certo come no...

Camilla si rialzò e si mise a sistemare tutto.

Senti posso chiederti una cosa?' chiese Ryan

Si certo

Prima quando ci siamo incontrati non eri così, cioè era come se fossi assente e non riesco a capire cosa possa averti trasformata così..

Improvvisamente la ragazza si incupì.

No non era niente.. non ti preoccupare disse cercando di cambiare discorso.

Smettila!!

Di fare cosa??

Smettila di fingere. Oggi ti è accaduto qualcosa, non so cosa ma credo che fosse molto importante perchè ti ha cambiata talmente tanto che quando ti ho incontrato non hai risposto alla mia provocazione.

Era incredibile... Nemmeno la conosceva eppure aveva già capito tutto.

Non sapeva perchè ma quel ragazzo le inspirava fiducia e così decise di raccontargli tutto.

Cominciò a raccontare e Ryan non la interruppe neanche una volta. Lei era un po' imbarazzata perchè dall'inizio non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso. La fissava continuamente dritto negli occhi come se volesse scoprire tutto di lei.

Ecco questo è tutto. Ma è una sciocchezza. Perchè non pensiamo ad altro?? Per favore.

Sei sicura??

Per adesso si. quando vorrò parlarne meglio te lo dirò ok?'

Come vuoi

La ragazza si era di nuovo incupita e a Ryan non piaceva per niente.

Avrebbe preso volentieri a calci quel disgraziato che la stava facendo soffrire così.

Senti.. io adesso è meglio che vado ma se hai bisogno chiamami questo numero ok?' disse scrivendo su un foglio il numero.

Ah ok..

Senti ti riporterò la roba la prossima volta che ci vediamo..

Si tranquillo, me l'hai promesso allora.. ci rivedremo.

Ti do la mia parola disse spettinandole i capelli.

Ciao

Ciao disse camilla.

Lo vide salire sulla moto e ripartire.

Chiuse la porta. Appoggiò la schiena sulla superficie liscia della porta e tutto quello che aveva dimenticato o che aveva cercato di dimenticare, ritornò a a galla e improvvisamente si ritrovò sola.

Ripensò alle parole di Ryan: smettila di fingere , è vero lei fingeva, fingeva di stare bene ma invece aveva indosso una maschera. Una maschera che raffigurava una falsa camilla. Ma era stufa di soffrire e quella sera decise che non avrebbe più sofferto, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farla soffrire ancora. La Camilla di sempre non ci sarebbe più stata. Sarebbe cambiata per se stessa, solo per se stessa. da quel momento lei avrebbe portato una maschera.


	4. A Scuola

Era una splendida mattinata. Gli uccellini cantavano felici e volteggiavano liberi nel cielo.

La gente si stava preparando per iniziare la giornata. Tutti erano indaffarati e nella confusione di prima mattina, si vedevano persone che uscivano dalle proprie case. Chi era di fretta e chi si godeva quella splendida giornata.

Camilla era ancora in camera sua. Si era appena svegliata e si stava mettendo la divisa della sua scuola.

Stranamente non era in ritardo e con tutta la calma possibile si mise davanti allo specchio che stava nella sua camera.

Si guardò attentamente. Niente sorrisi o facce buffe come le piaceva fare ogni volta che si specchiava.

La nuova Camilla era arrivata.

Uscì di casa e si diresse verso la scuola. Era in anticipo e quindi poteva camminare tranquillamente. Intorno a lei c'erano persone che correvano, altre al telefono, altre ancora che accompagnavano i figlia scuola.

Tutto questo le dava la nausea: tutta questa felicità, tutti quei sorrisi. Odiava tutto questo9. Dentro di sé pensava: " Come sono ingenui, pensano che quel sorriso che hanno stampato in faccia duri per sempre... tzt.. illusi ".

Svoltò l'angolo e quello che vide non fece che peggiorare le cose.

A pochi metri di distanza c'erano Alessia avvinghiata come una sanguisuga ad un povero Fabrizio che non riusciva a staccarsela di dosso.

Come se niente fosse li raggiunse ma appena si era avvicinata, Alessia si era voltata.

Oh guarda chi è arrivata! Come mai così in anticipo stamattina? Volevi stare più tempo con il mio adorato Fabrizio mentre io non c'ero.. eh?? Ma non ha funzionato mi dispiace! e cominciò a ridere in modo sfacciato.

Camilla non si era neanche preoccupata di ascoltarla, aveva continuato a camminare.

Ehi, sto parlando con te, hai capito! dicendo questo la fermò con una mano sulla spalla.

Senza neanche girarsi Camilla disse: Toglimi subito quelle tue luride mani di dosso, te lo consiglio .

Alessia rimase spiazzata ma rispose: Come ti permetti! Tu non mi dai ordini!

Ti avevo avvertito..

In pochi minuti Alessia si ritrovava con la faccia al muro e con una mano dietro alla schiena. Non sapeva cos'era successo, sapeva solo che Camilla le aveva preso il braccio con una velocità sorprendente e che adesso la stava schiacciando contro il muro. Poteva sentire la sua mano che le stringeva il polso e che le provocava un dolore fortissimo.

Adesso non dici più niente vero? Come pensavo. Ti consiglio di lasciarmi stare da ora in poi. Sono stufa di sentire la tua voce che spara cavolate. Potrei anche non rispondere più delle mie azioni

Ora smettila Camilla! Le stai facendo male!! intervenne Fabrizio che non poteva ancora credere che quella fosse la Camilla che conosceva.

Lentamente Camilla posò il suo sguardo sul ragazzo. Fabrizio rimase pietrificato, in quello sguardo poteva leggerci odio, rancore e una rabbia smisurata.

Tu non osare neanche rivolgermi la parola. Non pensare di comandarmi a tuo piacimento. Io faccio quello che voglio e quando voglio, hai capito?? disse mollando la presa su si Alessia.

Ma che cavolo ti succede? Perché ti comporti così! disse quasi urlando fabrizio.

Tzt.. come se ti interessasse

Certo che mi interessa!

Ora basta. Sono stufa di perdere tempo con voi due, mi avete stancato e fece per andarsene ma Fabrizio le disse: Rispondi, cosa ti è successo, a noi puoi dirlo! La Camilla che conosciamo non si sarebbe mai comportata così!!

Sul viso di Camilla comparve un ghigno.

Dimenticatevi della vecchia Camilla. Da ora in poi ci sarò solo e soltanto io! Mi dispiace per voi ma vi dovrete abituare. Io non torno indietro e se andò.

Fabrizio e Alessia rimasero scioccati. Alessia era più furiosa che mai per il modo in cui era stata trattata mentre Fabrizio era preoccupato, non credeva ai suoi occhi.. quella non era Camilla... non poteva essere LEI.

Camilla era soddisfatta e con il suo solito sorrisino si diresse verso la scuola.

Suonò la campanella e tutti gli studenti entrarono nella scuola e si diressero nelle proprie classi.

Camilla prese posto e dopo qualche minuto entrarono anche Fabrizio ed Alessia.

Non li degnò neanche di uno sguardo anzi aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto con le mani sotto il mento.

Le lezioni passarono velocemente e stranamente Camilla rimase attenta per tutte le ore creando una grande sorpresa tra i compagni ma soprattutto degli insegnanti. Tutti si aspettavano le tipiche litigate tra Camilla e Alessia ma oggi niente.. c'era la calma più assoluta. Qualcosa doveva essere cambiato.

Quando suonò la campanella dell'ora di pranzo tutti uscirono dalla classe. Fabrizio era stato trascinato da Alessia da qualche parte per rimanere soli soletti ma a lei non importava.

Aprì la sua cartella e prese il pranzo. Uscì dall'edificio e si diresse verso il cortile. Lì trovò un posticino isolato e molto tranquillo sotto ad un albero e cominciò a pranzare.

Nessuno la disturbò e di questo ne fu felice. Come si dice " meglio da sola che mal accompagnata ".

Finita la pausa pranzo ripresero le lezioni e arrivò l'ora di tornare a casa.

Mentre stava per uscire venne chiamata: Hei Camilla vieni a casa con noi? le chiese Fabrizio.

Lei non rispose e continuò a camminare.

Non si era neanche degnata di rispondergli. " allora stamattina non scherzava "

Uscì dalla scuola ma al cancello una persona la stava aspettando.

Con sua sorpresa vide che Ryan era lì che aspettava proprio lei.

Ehi ragazzina, ci si rivede!

Che ci fai qui? gli chiese in modo piuttosto sgarbato

Ehi calma piccola. Sono solo venuto a riportarti la roba che mi hai prestato ieri

Ah.. me ne ero dimenticata disse indifferente

Che cos'hai oggi? Hai la luna storta? le chiese lui un po' spazientito da quel comportamento.

Che t'importa. Adesso lasciami passare che devo andare..

Cercò di sorpassarlo ma venne bloccata per un braccio dal ragazzo.

Non so cos'hai ma ieri ti avevo dato la mia parola che ci saremo rivisti..

ecco adesso che mi hai visto.. ciao

Aspetta..voglio farti conoscere i miei amici

E perchè scusa?

Come perché?! Ormai io e te siamo amici che tu lo voglia o no. Quindi adesso tu sali sulla mia moto e mi segui senza fiatare ok?

Se pensi di convincermi.. sprechi il tuo fiato con me disse ma una voce la richiamò Camilla, ehi dove vai? Devo parlarti! Ferma! .

Ok mi hai convinto. VAI! appena aveva sentito quella voce era saltata sulla moto ed erano partiti.

" Perché continui a scappare da me " pensò tra sé Fabrizio.

Non riusciva a capire questa ragazza.. una volta si comportava in un modo e la volta dopo in un altro.

Appena l'aveva vista oggi aveva subito notato che era diversa, era cambiata e credeva anche di sapere il perché. Doveva essere quel ragazzino, quel Fabrizio di cui le aveva parlato. Stupido ragazzino! In quel momento lo odiava con tutte se stesso ma il fatto di avere vicino a sé Camilla lo rassicurava.

Dove mi porti? chiese lei dopo un po'

E' un segreto. Lo vedrai quando saremo lì

Come sono i tuoi amici?

Diciamo come me o anche peggio disse scherzando

Evvai.. non vedo l'ora di conoscerli! disse ironicamente

Sbaglio o noto del sarcasmo?!

Chi, io? Ma figurati!

Ritornò il silenzio finché ad un certo punto lei riprese a parlare.

Grazie

come scusa?

Ho detto grazie e non farmelo ripetere!

Perché mi ringrazi? Non ho fatto niente di speciale

Ti ringrazio per essermi così vicino anche se ci conosciamo da poco. Sento di potermi fidare di te. E' strano lo so.. ma mi sento protetta quando sono con te

Un po' imbarazzato disse : Che fine ha fatto la ragazzina scorbutica di prima eh? disse per sviare il discorso.

E' sempre qui, non ti preoccupare. Posso chiederti una cosa? disse rattristandosi.

Si certo

Tu non mi abbandonerai vero?

Come? Perché dovrei farlo?

Rispondi e basta

Te lo prometto e come sai io mantengo sempre la mia parola.. ragazzina sorrise.

Non si riesce proprio a fare un discorso serio con te vero??

Non credo.. nessuno c'è mai riuscito. Eh eh!!

Quindi adesso io e te siamo amici?

Pare proprio di si

Allora ti prego.. aiutami a dimenticare

Stai tranquilla.. insieme c'è la faremo

Bene allora AMICO MIO.. i tuoi amici ci aspettano no?? quindi accellera!!

Sapeva di poter contare su di lui. Con lui non aveva bisogno di fingere. Non doveva indossare la sua maschera come con gli altri. Doveva solo essere se stessa.

La moto sfrecciò veloce come non mai verso un'ignota destinazione. Verso nuove amicizie e chissà.. verso una nuova vita.


	5. Nuovi Amici

Era da un po' che viaggiavano, sembrava che il tempo non andasse più avanti. Camilla vedeva cambiare il paesaggio davanti ai suoi occhi: erano passati dalla città, alla campagna e infine stavano percorrendo strade che sembravano portare in una zona piena di magazzini.

Arrivarono davanti ad un cancello e lì Ryan mostrò davanti ad un sensore il suo anello che aveva nella mano destra.

Che cos'è? chiese Camilla

Un anello

Grazie fin lì c'ero arrivata.. a che cosa serve?

Lo scoprirai..

Posso averne uno anche io?

Se fai la brava vedremo disse ironicamente

Dopo questa piccola conversazione arrivarono davanti ad un grande magazzino, sembrava abbandonato da tempo eppure Ryan si dirigeva proprio lì.

Eccoci arrivati! disse

Qua... ma dove m i hai portato?

Non fare domande e seguimi

La prese per mano e la accompagnò ad una porta, entrarono e Camilla rimase sbalordita.

Dentro non era come se l'era immaginato e in quel momento stava pensando a chi avesse potuto progettare una cosa così.

Era come una di quelle casette che da bambini si costruiscono per giocarci con gli amici di nascosto dagli adulti. Ogni angolo era decorato diversamente. C'era una parte dove si potevano vedere distintamente altre quattro moto parcheggiate, dall'altra c'era una specie di salottino e poi ancora delle altre porte sparse per l'edificio.

Benvenuta a casa mia disse Ryan

Questa è casa tua? chiese stupita Camilla

Diciamo di si.. non è qua che sono nato ma ormai è da anni che vivo qui. Cos'è non ti piace?

No no è... bellissima!! Mi piace un casino!! ma come hai fatto a renderla così?

Non è tutto merito mio, i miei amici mi hanno aiutato.

I tuoi amici?

Si loro vivono qui con me. Aspetta adesso te li presento. Ehi ragazzi!!

No no che fai.. oh mamma!!

Quattro ragazzi spuntarono all'improvviso ognuno da una porta diversa. Erano due ragazzi e due ragazze.

Ehi Ryan... era ora che ti facessi vivo!! Dove cazzo eri finito? disse il moro

Già amico.. potevi almeno avvertire no?! continuò il biondino a fianco

Ehi.. moderate il linguaggio c'è un ospite non vedete?! disse una delle ragazze

Scusali.. daltra parte sono ragazzi! disse l'altra ragazza ridendo

EHI!! dissero in coro i due ragazzi che dopo un secondo avevano due bernoccoli sulla testa.

Camilla non resistette più e si mise a ridere.

Avete di nuovo dato spettacolo.. siete proprio due bambini

Non vi smentite mai!

Comunque io sono Lisa, lei è Hollie e questi due idioti sono i nostri ragazzi disse la ragazza

Abbiamo anche dei nomi sai?! Io sono Alex disse il biondo

E io sono Alan disse il moro

Sempre i soliti eh ragazzi? disse Ryan che fino a quel momento era stato zitto lei comunque è Camilla

Piacere disse timidamente Camilla

Ciao.. finalmente un'altra ragazza.. eravamo stufe di essere sempre in minoranza con questi qua.. disse Hollie

Già hai proprio ragione concluse Lisa

E dimmi quanti anni hai? chiese Hollie

16

Wow.. noi ne abbiamo diciassette mentre i due troll lì dietro 18

Guarda che ti abbiamo sentito!! urlarono i ragazzi

E così cominciarono a discutere tutti insieme.

Ma sono sempre così? chiese a bassa voce Camilla

Si sempre.. qui non ti annoierai mai.. disse ridendo

Che avete da confabulare voi due?? chiese Alan

No niente niente risposero entrambi facendo gli indifferenti.

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere e continuarono così fino sera. Camilla scoprì molte cose su di loro e in men che non si dica divenne una di loro. Nessuno di loro andava più a scuola ma se la cavavano ugualmente. Ognuno aveva una stanza che aveva decorato a proprio piacimento e da cui si poteva ricavare il carattere di ognuno.

Lisa era la tipica ragazza dolce ma che sotto sotto era una furia e che aveva colorato la sua camera con tanti nastri colorati; Hollie invece era il contrario una vera e propria scalmanata che aveva sempre l'ultima parola testarda com'era. Poi c'erano i ragazzi: Alan il moro, nonché ragazzo di Lisa, e Alex il boyfriend di Hollie.

Entrambi due teppistelli-combina guai che avevano sempre da ridire su tutto. Erano i primi a far casino ma troppo divertenti e diciamo un po' pazzi.

Erano una compagnia unica e anche particolare: ognuno di loro aveva una moto e tutti quanti sapevano lottare alla grande.

Per tutta la serata Camilla si era divertita un casino e di questo Ryan ne era contento.

Ormai tardi Ryan riaccompagnò Camilla a casa. Quando arrivarono davanti alla porta di casa Camilla gli disse:

Sai mi sono divertita un sacco oggi gli rivelò Camilla

Menomale... ma preparati che domani dovrai lavorare sodo

E perché?

Perché domani ti insegnerò a lottare

Ma dai... davvero?!

Certo.. e se sarai una brava allieva alla fine ti farò un regalo ok?

ok ok ok... farò del mio meglio! urlò dalla felicità Camilla..

Adesso vai a dormire che domani ti passo a prendere presto. Notte le disse Ryan

Ok a domani... notte ed entrò in casa.

Ryan salì sulla moto e se ne andò.

Camilla in casa ripensava alla giornata trascorsa e andò a dormire apparentemente serena.

Nella notte però quel sorriso scomparve e ritornarono le lacrime che aveva dimenticato. Per tutta la giornata aveva cercato di nascondere la sua disperazione ma ora non riusciva più a trattenersi.

Fuori incominciò a piovere.

Si addormentò piangendo e con lei anche il cielo.


	6. Ricordi

Quando Camilla si svegliò, era talmente stanca che non riusciva neanche a vestirsi.

Se non ci fosse stata scuola se ne sarebbe stata volentieri a casa a dormire ancora un po' ma non poteva purtroppo.

Mentre si pettinava, si fermò un attimo a guardarsi allo specchio. Nessuno avrebbe detto che la ragazza che c'era lì davanti era proprio quella che la sera prima aveva pianto per ore.

Improvvisamente le vennero in mente i ragazzi di ieri e le venne da ridere.

"Erano proprio buffi!" pensò tra se.

Prese la cartella e uscì di casa. Non fece la solita strada per andare a scuola, non voleva avere spiacevoli incontri.

Qualche giorno prima, infatti, aveva scoperto una nuova strada più corta che la portava a scuola e che era costeggiata da bellissimi ciliegi in fiore.

Aveva sempre amato quei fiori, erano una delle poche cose che la facevano star bene. Pensare che da piccola spesso si arrampicava su quegli alberi quando era triste.

Improvvisamente delle immagini lontane le apparvero davanti agli occhi.

C'era un albero e sopra una bambina. Piangeva ma non sapeva il perché.

"Aspetta ma quella sono io!"

Ad un tratto arrivò un bambino che doveva essere poco più grande di lei. Lo vide avvicinarsi alla bambina e quello che provò in quel momento le era in qualche modo familiare.

Vide la bambina sorridere.

Cos'era quel ricordo che le era venuto in mente? E chi era quel bambino?

"Perché ho la sensazione di essermi dimenticata di qualcosa... o forse di qualcuno?"

La testa cominciò a farle male, provava un forte dolore. Si inginocchiò e si prese la testa fra le mani.

"Ma cosa mi succede!"

Altre immagini le vennero in mente.

Era sempre lei da piccola e c'era sempre quel bambino con lei.

"Cosa ho a che farci io con quel bambino! Non capisco!"

Aaaahhhhhh...!!, il dolore aumentava.

Calde lacrime iniziarono a bagnarle il viso.

Dopo qualche minuto il dolore iniziò a diminuire, si appoggiò al tronco di un ciliegio e si fece cullare dal dolce vento che le passava tra i capelli.

Il respiro le tornò regolare e si tranquillizzò.

Il dolore era sparito ma quel senso di dubbio che aveva provato era ancora dentro di lei.

La campanella della scuola la risvegliò e quando si accorse di essere in ritardo, si lanciò verso l'edificio.

Quando arrivò, il professore non la fece entrare e la costrinse a stare in piedi fuori dalla porta per tutta la prima ora.

Ormai si era rassegnata, non sarebbe mai arrivata puntuale neanche se avessero inventato il teletrasporto.

Suonata la seconda campanella, entrò in classe e si sistemò.

Per tutta la giornata non pensò che a quel ragazzino, distraendosi di continuo.

Signorina, mi scusi?

"Chissà chi è"

Signorina Camilla, sta seguendo la mia lezione?

"Perché mi sembra di conoscerlo? Non riesco a ricordarmi di lui... eppure..

CAMILLA!!

Quando sentì quell'urlo, Camilla si alzò di scatto.

Resasi però conto della situazione di risedette e ritornò la solita ragazza distaccata.

Che vuole?

Visto che era così attenta alla mia lezione, venga a risolvere questa equazione alla lavagna le disse anzi le ordinò il professore.

Camilla si alzò impassibile come sempre e andò alla lavagna.

Sotto gli occhi dell'insegnante e dei suoi compagni risolvette la difficile equazione come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

Si girò verso il professore e distaccata gli chiese : Posso adesso andare in bagno?

E-e-hm.. s-s-si.. c-certo le rispose un incredulo professore.

Quando si richiuse la porta dietro di sé, tirò un sospiro.

"Almeno adesso non mi stresserà per un po'" pensò ridacchiando.

Andò in bagno e si rinfrescò il viso con dell'acqua gelida.

"Devo smettere di pensare a lui! Devo rilassarmi accidenti!"

Il resto delle lezioni passò in fretta e per tutto il giorno riuscì ad evitare Fabrizio e gli altri.

Le arrivò un messaggio:

" Quando finisci scuola, tieniti pronta perché oggi ti aspetta un faticoso allenamento. Ryan"

Sorrise. "Beh almeno qualcosa di positivo c'è oggi"

Le ultime lezioni sono finite.

"Finalmente... non c'è la facevo più"

Camilla uscì dalla scuola ma venne afferrata per un braccio.

Camilla devo parlarti

Non mi interessa Fabrizio. Ho altro da fare e si liberò dalla presa con uno strattone.

Ti prego.. voglio solo chiarire..

Forse non hai capito... non mi interessa!

Mah..

C'è forse qualche problema?

Era Ryan. Appena aveva visto la scena era intervenuto e in quel momento stava fulminando Fabrizio con il suo solito sguardo glaciale.

Non mi sembra di averti interpellato. Io voglio solo parlare con Camilla... in privato

Mi dispiace. Ma io e Camilla abbiamo un impegno e quindi deve venire con me , prese la ragazza per mano e la condusse alla moto.

Salirono sul veicolo e partirono lasciando Fabrizio nel cortile che malediceva quello sbruffone.

"Prima o poi parlerò con te Camilla, devi sapere" pensò Fabrizio.


	7. Gli Allenamenti

L'aria fresca le accarezza il viso e le scompiglia i capelli.

Apre le braccia e mentre la moto sfreccia sull'asfalto a Camilla sembra di volare.

Volare. Essere libera da tutto e da tutti.

" Che sensazione bellissima!"

- Faresti meglio a tenerti se non vuoi finire a terra - le disse Ryan

- Ma si sta così bene. Dovresti provare-

- Si come no.. così entrambi finiamo all'ospedale. Adesso tieniti forte a me-

- Mah..-

- Ma niente. Fallo e basta-

- Ok.. ok... allora dove mi porti oggi?-

- Oggi inizia il tuo allenamento-

- Si questo lo sapevo già... ma cosa faremo?-

- Lo vedrai-

Premette l'acceleratore e la moto si impennò.

Camilla che non si stava tenendo, finì quasi per terra.

- Ma sei scemo.. potevo farmi male!- gli urlò arrabbiata.

- Ti avevo avvertita - le rispose ridacchiando

- Stupido!-

Ad un certo punto arrivarono ad un campo da calcio ormai abbandonato da tempo e affianco un grande edificio.

- E' un po' malmesso ma dovrebbe andare - affermò Ryan

- Starai scherzando vero? Io qui non ci metto piede. Te lo scordi!-

- Cosa sentono le mie orecchie?! Non ti starai mica tirando indietro.. ma se non sei abbastanza forte.. ti credevo più determinata..- le disse Ryan aspettando una sua reazione.

- Non ti azzardare sai! Io posso farcela.. ok che devo fare??-

Il trucco di Ryan aveva funzionato, bastava pungerla nell'orgoglio e il gioco era fatto.

- Bene. Allora mettiti questi - e le lanciò un borsone.

Camilla lo aprì e vide che c'erano dei pantaloni da ginnastica e un top che le lasciava libero il ventre.

- Ok come vuoi.. ma girati..e non sbirciare!-

- Uffa.. che scocciatura!-

Quando finì di cambiarsi cominciò l'addestramento.

- Per prima cosa devi correre intorno al campo per 50 volte-

- Che cosa??!!- urlò Camilla

- Seconda cosa: niente lamentele. Devi obbedire e basta. Non sei abbastanza in forma quindi devi allenarti. Tutti i giorni dopo scuola ti passerò a prendere e farai i tuoi 50 giri per un'intera settimana. Da oggi si lavora sodo-

Camilla non l'aveva mai visto così serio.

- Se lo dici tu-

- Allora comincia. Forza!-

Camilla partì ma dopo pochi giri era già stravolta.

"Non c'è la faccio più.. sono stanca. Ma non posso fermarmi. Forza Camilla, dimostragli che niente ti ferma.. fallo per la nuova Camilla!"

Dopo ore sotto il sole cocente, Camilla terminò i suoi giri.

- F..f..f..finito-

- Potevi fare di meglio ma per oggi basta così. Continuerai domani-

Ryan la riaccompagnò a casa e la salutò.

Appena rientrata Camilla decide di farsi un bel bagno caldo. Era stremata e restò a bagno per circa un'ora.

Quando uscì si diresse in camera, si coricò nel letto e si preparò per addormentarsi.

" Come è morbido e caldo il letto"

Ma come dice il proverbio: troppo bello per essere vero ( XD almeno credo sia un proverbio... ^^).

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... accidenti.. non ho fatto i compiti per domani!-

Guardò l'orologio sul comodino: 23,00.

Oddio! E adesso che faccio! Sono nei casini

Doveva ancora fare due ricerche, 3 testi e studiare per una verifica.

- AIUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gli uccellini cinguettavano e i raggi del sole illuminavano la stanza di Camilla.

Per tutta la notte la ragazza aveva studiato e ristudiato e adesso dormiva stremata sulla scrivania.

All'improvviso la sveglia suonò e Camilla si svegliò di soprassalto.

"Mmm.. ma che ora è? Voglio dormire ancora un po'"

Aprì mal volentieri gli occhi.

AHHHHHHHH.... sono le 7,30!!! Sono in ritardo!

Camilla si tuffò in bagno per lavarsi. Aveva una faccia mostruosa. Si vedeva che non aveva chiuso occhio.

Si vestì velocemente e per un momento fece mente locale se aveva preso tutto.

Allora la cartella c'è, i compiti anche, la tuta per oggi pure.. dovrei aver preso tutto

Scese al piano di sotto: vuoto e silenzioso come al solito del resto. I suoi genitori non c'erano mai per lei.

Scacciò quei pensieri tristi dalla mente e si ricordò di essere in ritardo. Si fiondò fuori di casa e corse verso la scuola.

Arrivò appena in tempo, prima che la campanella suonasse.

" Fiuu.. menomale!"

Entrò in classe e quando arrivò al suo banco, ci crollò decisamente sopra.

"Che sonno. Chiudo gli occhi solo 5 minuti"

Quando entrò il professore, Camilla era già nel mondo dei sogni. Il professore cominciò l'appello ma quando arrivò al nome di Camilla non ottenne risposta.

- Camilla?-

Niente.

- Camilla?-

Silenzio assoluto.

- CAMILLA!!!-

La ragazza tirò su il capo e posò lo sguardo su dilui.

Il professore rimase pietrificato dallo sguardo della ragazza ma continuò.

- Signorina, le lezioni non sono neanche iniziate e lei dorme già.. si vergogni.. se ha sonno dorma a casa sua.. non a scuola!!- urlò furioso l'insegnante.

Fabrizio fissava Camilla. Sembrava davvero stanca.

" Chissà che ha fatto per essere così stanca" pensò.

I pensieri di Fabrizio furono interrotti dalla voce gelida della ragazza.

- Primo: non alzi la voce come quando mi parla chiaro?! E poi se mi sono addormentata sono affari miei e non suoi-

- Ma come si permette! Vada subito..-

- Si si lo so. Devo uscire dalla classe. Non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni.. conosco la strada- prese la roba e uscì.

Andò nel cortile con l'intento di andarsene ma quando avvistò un bell'albero non seppe resistere.

Si sistemò ai piedi della pianta, sull'erba soffice e si addormentò.

Doveva aver dormito parecchio perché quando si svegliò tutti i ragazzi stavano uscendo da scuola.

Allora anche lei si diresse per uscire.

All'entrata c'era Ryan che la aspettava, lo salutò e salì sulla moto.

Passò un altro pomeriggio a correre fino a tardi e alla sera non riuscì ad andare a dormire presto come avrebbe voluto.

Passarono giorni, Camilla correva tutti i giorni ma la fatica stava man mano diminuendo e questo la rendeva soddisfatta.

A scuola continuava ad addormentarsi in classe ma se la cavava sempre solo con qualche sgridata.

Gli allenamenti eran sempre i soliti ma la settimana stava per finire.

"Sta migliorando" pensava Ryan " Ancora qualche giorno e sarà pronta"

Era soddisfatto. Riusciva a leggere la determinazione negli occhi di Camilla e ne era felice.

" E' proprio forte sta ragazza! " pensò ridacchiando.

L'ultimo giorno di allenamento arrivò.

- C'è l'ho fatta. Ho resistito per una settimana-

- Brava! Mi hai davvero stupito ma questo era solo l'inizio mia cara-

- Evviva.. - gli rispose sarcastica

- Da oggi in po dovrai faticare ancora di più-

- Va bene. Farò come dici-

- Allora fatti trovare qui domani alle 6,00 di mattina-

- Alle 6??? ma è sabato domani!! e poi come ci arrivo qua??-

- Verrai a piedi o di corsa mia cara.. ti ho allenato mi sembra..-

- Non pensavo fossi così spregevole con quel bel faccino Ryan-

- Me lo dicono in tanti- sorrise beffardo.


	8. Una di noi

La sveglia suonò all'improvviso e Camilla si alzò malvolentieri.

"Quello lì doveva proprio farmi alzare così tardi!! accidenti a lui!!"

Non riusciva a crederci, non si era mai alzata così presto e giuro a se stessa che non lo avrebbe più fatto.

"Ma come fa la gente ad alzarsi così presto?'" pensò Camilla.

Quando aprì la porta per uscire di casa una brezza gelida la percorse da testa a piedi facendole venire i brividi.

Iniziò a correre anche perché aveva un bel pezzettino da farsi.

Quando arrivò non c'era nessuno e decise di entrare a dare un'occhiata al vecchio edificio. Dentro trovò diversi attrezzi sparsi per la stanza e diversamente da come pensava, era tutto abbastanza pulito e non impolverato.

Sempre a curiosare eh?' disse una voce

Camilla si spaventò e indietreggiò di qualche passo ma rendendosi conto di chi era stato si infuriò.

Ryan, ma sei diventato scemo?? Potevo rimanerci secca!!!

Oh scusa non pensavo fossi così impressionabile.. ahahaha però dovevi vedere la tua faccia!! e cominciò a ridere.

Ridi ridi ma chi la fa l'aspetta ricorda..

Si certo...

Allora la smetti... mi hai fatto venire solo per ridermi in faccia??!!

Ok ok adesso cominciamo.. rispose smettendo di ridere.

Posò la sacca che aveva in mano sul pavimento e si tolse la giacca della tuta.

Hai fatto la strada di corsa come ti avevo detto?

Si certo.. anche e controvoglia

Bene allora oggi ci siamo risparmiati il riscaldamento

Si diresse al centro della stanza trascinando dietro di sé un grosso tappeto, tipo quelli che si usano in palestra per fare ginnastica.

Vieni qua e ascolta bene quello che ti dico

Si capo.. e Camilla imitò il saluto tipico di un soldato.

Ah divertente.. adesso ascolta. Da oggi in poi ci concentreremo sulla lotta. Imparerai le arti marziali, a muoverti con agilità e a difenderti. Imparerai ad utilizzare qualsiasi tipo di arma e a districarti in qualunque situazione .

Sembra quasi l'addestramento di una spia scherzò Camilla

Alla fine sarai molto meglio di una spia rispose serio Ryan

Ma perché mi insegni tutto questo?? Sai non è tanto normale?'

Perché vogliamo che diventi una di noi! disse un ragazzo vicino alla porta.

Alan che ci fai qui? chiese Camilla

Volevo vedere come stava andando?

Cosa volevi con quello che hai detto prima?  
Semplice. Ci stai simpatici e vorremmo che facessi parte del nostro gruppo e per questo che ti alleniamo.. noi abbiamo una missione

Alan adesso finiscila... a dopo le spiegazioni lo interruppe Ryan.

Ok ok capo come vuoi.. Camilla mi raccomando impegnati.. contiamo su di te! e uscì.

Di quale missione parlava Alan?

Niente che ti possa interessare.. continuiamo.

Per tutto il giorno si allenarono incessantemente fermandosi solo qualche rara volta per bere un po' ma riprendendo subito.

Camilla riusciva a stare al passo di Ryan mostrando una grande resistenza che Ryan non si aspettava.

Ryan... anf... aspetta un attimo...

Cosa c'è?? disse fermandosi

Per quanto dovrò allenarmi ancora ??

Beh credo che in una settimana sarai pronta..

Una settimana??!! Solo?? Pensavo di più..

Una settimana ma 24 ore su 24

Eh??? Ma come faccio?? Io ho scuola ti ricordo!!

Ah per questa settimana niente scuola...

Ma non posso.. dovevo almeno avvertire.. non posso smettere di andare a scuola per una settimana intera così come se niente fosse non credi???

Tranquilla ci hanno pensato Alan e gli altri a crearti una scusa per la tua assenza..

Una scusa.. speriamo sia credibile..

Certo che sei strana..

Perché scusa??

Una qualunque ragazza si sarebbe prima preoccupata dei genitori e non della scuola

Camilla si rabbuiò.

Tanto non ci sono mai.. e non credo noterebbero la mia assenza

Vi seguì un momento di silenzio.

Vabbè continuiamo allora?? chiese una Camilla di nuovo sorridente.

"E' incredibile come questa ragazza sappia nascondere quello che prova realmente... deve aver sofferto molto.." pensava Ryan.

Ryan allora ti vuoi muovere?' urlò Camilla

Si arrivo

I giorni passavano e Camilla si allenava e allenandosi diventava sempre più brava.

A scuola la scusa aveva ottenuto i risultati sperati e nessuno si insospettì.

Tutti tranne uno.

" Camilla dove sei finita?? E' da giorni che cerco di mettermi in contatto con lei ma niente.. devo spiegarle.. la scusa che hanno riferito i professori non mi convince.. Camilla mi manchi" pensò Fabrizio.

La settimana si concluse e Camilla era ormai diventata un'esperta nel combattere.

Devo dire che sei diventata molto brava disse Ryan

Grazie al mio maestro devo dire

Si non fare la ruffiana che non ci casco

Non dare retta a Ryan sei stata bravissima disse Hollie.

Davvero, sei brava quasi quanto Ryan e questo è un ottimo risultato! continuò Lisa

Ehi io sono sempre il migliore! rispose Ryan punto nell'orgoglio

Scusate ma noi che fine abbiamo fatto?? Anche noi siamo forti.. dissero Alan e Alex.

Si certo.. continuate a sognare.. risposero le due fidanzate.

Sempre i soliti disse Ryan

Comunque.. benvenuta tra di noi Camilla. Ora sei ufficialmente sei il membro numero 6 della nostra squadra!! disse Alan che corse verso Camilla e la abbracciò.

Grazie. Sono così felice che mi viene quasi da piangere... siete i migliori amici che chiunque vorrebbe avere

Eh modestamente lo sapevamo... rispose Alex

Su.. su Camilla non piangere che adesso arriva il tuo regalo le disse Lisa

Un regalo?? Davvero??

Ma certo.. pensavi che non avremmo festeggiato con un bel regalo?? le disse Lisa

E qui entro io.. disse Ryan avvicinandosi alla ragazza.

Dammi la mano Camilla gliela porse emozionata.

Ryan tirò qualcosa fuori dalla tasca e gliela infilò al dito.

Ecco qua.. devo dire che ti si addice

Camilla si fissò la mano e notò un piccolo anello che le luccicava al dito.

Ma questo... è..

Questo è il simbolo che ti riconosce ufficialmente come membro della nostra squadra. E da un po' che lo volevi no?'

Si è bellissimo...

Siamo contente che ti piaccia.. adesso saremo amici per sempre. E noi tre saremo quasi come sorelle.. disse Hollie.

Le tre ragazze si abbracciarono felici. Per tutta la sera festeggiarono insieme divertendosi da matti e verso notte fonda si addormentarono tutti vicini come una piccola ma vera famiglia.

Ciao a tutti!!!

non uccidetemi.. lo so.. è da secoli che non aggiorno... mi disp tanto ma spero che qst capitolo vi piaccia e mi possiate perdonare...

un grazie speciale a tutti quelli che mi lasciano un loro commento ma anche a chi legge soltanto..

a presto


	9. Una giornata particolare

Il sole era già sorto quando i ragazzi si svegliarono. Erano tutti intorpiditi e infatti compresero che non era stata una buona idea dormire per terra.  
La prossima volta cipenserò due volte prima di dormire così disse Alan  
Concordo amico disse Alez  
Non lamentatevi! Siamo stati tutti scomodi gli rimproverò Hollie  
Su ragazzi.. non litigate già adesso.. gli chiese Ryan  
Forza è ora di tornare nel nostro covo dove potremmo riposarci come si deve.. consigliò Lisa  
I quattro ragazzi salutarono Ryan e Camilla e se ne andarono.  
Bene, adesso possiamo andare anche noi disse Ryan  
Ma di già?? Io non ho voglia di tornare a casa.. da sola... perchè non facciamo un giro? propose la ragazza.  
Come vuoi.. e io che pensavo fossi stanca  
Allora.. caro Ryan non mi conosci ancora troppo bene! e ridacchiò.  
Ok.. ok andiamo .

Salirono sulla moto e raggiunsero la città. Passarono tutta la giornata da un negozio all'altro e per sfortuna, Ryan dovette sorbirsi tutto quello shopping scatenato.

Ma non faresti prima a comprarti tutti i negozi?? Li stiamo svuotando a vista d'occhio!! sbuffò Ryan

Forse hai ragione... per oggi ho comprato abbastanza.. affermò Camilla

Per oggi??? Qui hai fatto compere per secoli, ecco perché mi hanno sempre detto di non lasciare mai ad una donna una carta di credito!!

Dai visto che mi hai accompagnato fino adesso ti offro un gelato

In cambio della pazienza che ho avuto fino ad adesso, questo gelato deve essere minimo grosso come il monte Everest..

Si certo.. per adesso accontentati di un gelato da comune mortale...

Beh sempre meglio di niente..

Entrarono in una gelateria e quando ne uscirono Camilla si mise ad osservare Ryan.

"E' proprio vero che basta una sciocchezza per far felice un uomo!" e si mise a ridere.

Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?? le chiese Ryan

Sembri un bambino?? ma ti sei visto'??? sei sporco di gelato sul tutto il viso!!! Ahahahahah!!!!

Finiscila!! le urlò imbarazzato

Dai vieni qua che ti pulisco..

Camilla prese un fazzoletto dalla borsa e si avvicinò a Ryan per pulirlo.

In quel momento passò di lì Fabrizio e vedendo quella scena pensò subito male.

"Ma quella è camilla... cosa sta facendo?? non ci posso credere...e io che volevo scusarmi.. mi ha sempre preso in giro.. io pensavo di piacerle e invece.... questo non dovevi proprio farlo Camilla.. me la pagherei!!!" penso Fabrizio e furioso se ne andò.

Intanto Camilla e Ryan continuarono la loro giornata tra risate e divertimento ma ben presto arrivarono le sette di sera.

Beh sono più stanco oggi che dopo una settimana di allenamento... confessò ironicamente Ryan

Sempre il solito.. esageri sempre...

Dai ti accompagno a casa.. forza..

Di già???

Come di già?? E' tutto il giorno che giriamo come dei matti!!

Si hai ragione.. dai andiamo disse cupa Camilla

Ehi aspetta... Camilla fermati un attimo.. e fermò la ragazza prendendola per un braccio.

Cosa c'è adesso??

Rispondimi con sincerità ok? disse serio

Camilla non si aspettava questa serietà improvvisa e non riusciva a capirne il motivo.

Involontariamente annuì con la testa e Ryan continuò.

Tu vuoi tornare a casa tua vero?? Perché ho come l'impressione che tu non voglia e stia facendo di tutto per non andarci

Camilla si bloccò...

La ragazza abbassò il viso e rimase in silenzio.

ho Ragione??

All'improvviso la ragazza alzò il viso e ridendo disse: " Ma certo che voglio andare a casa.. che cavolo dici...

Ryan la fissò e questo mise a disagio Camilla..

Perché fai così?'

come scusa?' non capisco..

Non dire che non hai capito perché lo sai benissimo... non fingere con me..

Camilla abbassò il viso di nuovo arrendendosi.

Cosa vuoi che ti dica??? Che non voglio più andare in quella casa per non stare di nuovo male?? Che ogni volta che entro in quella casa vuota mi viene voglia di piangere?? Che i miei genitori neanche mi considerano più,che se ne vanno sempre via lasciandomi da sola fin da quando ero piccola?? O forse che sono stufa di soffrire mentre gli altri sono felici??? e questo che vuoi sapere?? gli urlò mentre piangeva disperatamente.

Ryan l'abbraccio e non disse nulla, la lasciò sfogare finchè la rabbia che si era tenuta dentro da tempo non uscì del tutto.

Un po' poteva capirla: anche lui era sempre stato da solo fino a quando non aveva incontrato Hollie, Lisa, Alex e Alan.

Quando Camilla si riprese , si incamminarono verso casa sua ma furono bloccati da un gruppo di tre ragazzi.

Guarda guarda chi si vede?? disse uno di loro

Cos'è oggi sei da solo?? Niente guardie del corpo vigliacco?

ryan chi sono?' gli chiese Camilla.

Ma che bella ragazza che ti porti dietro??? non è che farebbe un giro anche con noi vero??

Toglietevi dai piedi.. disse freddo Ryan

ehi.. non pensare di darci ordini... bastardo..

Non era un ordine ma un consiglio... li avvertì Ryan

Mi hai proprio rotto.. adesso vedrai..

Camilla fatti da parte..

ma cosa??

Camilla ebbe appena il tempo di spostarsi che i tre ragazzi si avventarono su di lui.

Per Ryan non fu difficile metterli al tappeto.

Così imparate a non darmi retta.. andiamo Camilla

Camilla si avvicinò ma ad un tratto uno dei ragazzi la afferrò per una caviglia.

Ehi bellezza dove pensi di andare???

Camilla si girò e con un destro lo stese.

Non ti azzardare a toccarmi mai più chiaro??!! e andò da Ryan.

Brava Camilla!! ti ho proprio insegnato bene disse ryan

Non la passerete liscia.. verremmo a cercarvi.. insieme al nostro capo.. noi abbiamo un affare in sospeso con il tuo gruppo Ryan.. e a quanto pare anche con la tu amichetta..

non ti azzardare a metterla in mezzo.. lei non centra niente!! minacciò Ryan prendendo il ragazzo che aveva parlato per il collo.

Non mi sembra.. da quello che vedo fa parte della tua squadra..

Solo allora ryan si ricordò dell'anello.

Assestò un bel destro al ragazzo.

Ve lo ripeto toccatela con un solo dito e io vi ammazzo..!! prese camilla e si allontanò.

Ma ryan posso sapere chi erano quelli che hai pestato?? e perché c'è l'hanno con te?? gli chiese Ryan

Te lo spiego poi... adesso cammina ti porto da me.. stasera dormi da me e gli altri..

Ma..

Camilla ti prego... non mi chiedere più niente..

Intanto molto lontano da lì...

bene bene allora il nostro Ryan si è trovato un'amichetta eh??

si capo e sembra molto protettiva nei suoi confronti..

Interessante.. molto interessante..


End file.
